Unexpected Love
by MaxandFang4eva
Summary: They lead a normal life. But they all have secrets. Along the way they figure out how to deal with them. Only some of the same abilities. Iggy's not blind. FAX, NIGGY! Updated frequently. REVIEW!
1. Our Beginning

Max's POV

_HEY YOU WAKE UP. YOU CANT BE SLEEPIN STILL. I STILL SEE YO-WHACK_

God I need a new alarm clock .I guess Summer is officially over. Damn. Oh great, now I get to wake everyone up. This should be fun. Not. Why do Mom and Dad have to be out of town on some stupid important business meeting, they're making me miss my beauty sleep after all. Might as well get the harder ones up first.

"Iggy" I whispered hoping he would hear me. Of course not. Silence.

"Iggy get the hell up before I go pour water on you." I threatened even though he and I both knew that I was too lazy to go all the way downstairs to get some water.

" O way Mahx I'm tire'" He said as I tried to keep a straight face. "Fine but if you're not up and getting ready by the time I get back from waking up everyone else I will slap you". How does mom do this everyday? I got up and walked out of his room to go wake up the twins.

"Angel, Sweetie would you mind getting up? I know it's the dreaded first Monday day of school but you got to get started someday". I pleaded that this would go smoothly after trying to wake up Ig. She rolled over facing me. "Max?"

"Yeah" I breathed a little afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" I giggled to myself. "I guess it depends on whether or not we can get Iggy to wake up in time. Why don't you go see if he's up Ange?" She raced out of her and Gazzy's room almost before I could finish my sentence.

'Well one more to go' I thought to myself, though usually The Gasman is the easiest to get up so I went by his bed and shook his shoulder gently. "Hey Gazzy you want pancakes?" I asked hoping that was all it would take. Luckily it worked and he rolled out of bed and raced down the stairs.

This might be a good time to introduce myself. I'm Maximum Ride. I don't know why my parents liked that name but I just go by Max. I'm 17and I live with my Mom, Dad, my younger sister Angel who is 13 and her twin Gazzy who, you guessed it is also 13. Last but not least is my Brother Iggy. He's 16 and I love him to death but God can he be annoying sometimes.

I don't know why but I'm the only one that goes by their real name. Well at least something close enough to it. Iggy's real name is Chris, but when I was 6 and he was 5 I started going by Max and he wanted to go by something different too. So he chose his favorite name over Summer break and just went with it.

Gazzy and Angel however are a different story. Their names were decided by they're peers. One day in the 3rd grade Angel got a boyfriend and he told her "You're my Angel" and from then on everyone just called her Angel. Even though they broke up the next day. And Gazzy in the 1st grade let one rip and you probably get the picture. Well Lets just get on with it.

We still had a good hour and a half before the bus was going to pick us up so I wasn't too worried about time right now. I walked down the stairs to find Iggy behind the stove making pancakes. "Hey Iggy." I shouted as he turned around. "What?" He sounded very nonchalant with his response. "Nice hair" I said jokingly. "Same to you sis."

I could tell he didn't really care but he did take the time to look in the mirror that was just to the left of the fridge. His strawberry blonde hair was sticking straight up at some points and the rest just falling in front of his face. I laughed at his reaction.

Iggy finally finished cooking and sat down with us to eat breakfast in the dining room. We never really knew why we ate so much. All of us since we were little could eat 2 or 3 times the amount of anyone else we knew and we were all still really skinny. We just blew it off because nobody seemed to notice. Just then I noticed that everyone had finished their food and that we had to go get ready.

Everyone took a shower and then set off to go find clothes to wear. Once I found my outfit I dried my hair and then straightened it. Damn I love my hair. It was so perfect. The base color is light brown but natural blonde highlights make it all blend together. I got dressed then spent 20 minutes putting on my makeup. Once I was done I went to do see if everyone else was ready.

I find it funny how Iggy over obsesses about how he looks. While most guys just barely brush their hair, Iggy has to have me fix his hair so it's perfect. When I entered his bedroom Iggy was in the bathroom so I knocked on the door and said "Ig do you need me to do your hair now?" He responded with saying "Uh, Yeah sure come in." After his hair was all done I went to go check on Gazzy and Angel. Angel was in the room in front of her floor-to-ceiling mirror fixing her hair but was obviously getting frustrated.

"Ange are you okay, do you want me to help?" I offered

"Omigod yes my hair is so annoying sometimes would you mind curling it for me please?"

"Of course, I do this so often I could make a career out of it" I stated jokingly. I would do this for her anytime. I love her hair. I wish I could have it and that's saying something. Her dirty blonde hair looks Ah-mazing when it is curled. I then went to Gaz and asked him if he needed anything. He said no which wasn't a problem because he already had fixed it. Of course just like the rest of us his hair is a shade of blonde. Although his is the darkest. Suddenly the bus horn made me jump but everyone heard and raced downstairs to get on.

I forgot to mention that even though the twins are 13 they are already sophomores! They skipped their 7th and 8th grade year. Yes they are just that smart. We all sat with are friends from last year. Since I am a cheerleader and Iggy's a football player we tended to have the same friends. While Gazzy and Angel hung out with all the basketball players from every grade. God I'm so proud of them. When I was little all I wanted to do was be popular. And I had to work my ass of to get there. Now its because of me and Iggy that they get the privilege to be popular. We arrived at school and one by one pushed each other off. Once I got off I took a deep breath and took one last look before I walked into what some would call a hellhole.


	2. Secret Motives

**Chapter 2: Secret motives**

My first two periods went by fine and thank god it was time for lunch. My stomach was rumbling so loud I was afraid that somebody would ask what it was. I'm glad my mom arranged for the school to give all of us more food than anybody else because we have a "rare foreign disease" that causes us to digest more than most people. It was Tacos today and once I got my food I sat down next to my best friend Nudge. Her real name is Monique but I started calling her Nudge in the 3rd grade and it stuck. Nudge is the cheerleader that has a new boyfriend every other day but she's fine with that. Right now her boyfriend is Darius Brown. He's the lead basketball star. Nudge was going on and on about him when someone caught my eye.

Across the room coming out of the lunch line was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Yes I know that's the cheesiest thing you've heard but its true. His dark shaggy hair laying over his forehead and onyx eyes. His dark eyes looked over at me and for that split-second, I was in heaven. This guy was wearing a "Fear My Thoughts" T-shirt, which was the in-band right now. Nudge noticed that I was staring at someone and decided to butt in.

"Who ya staring at Max?" She questioned

"Oh, uh, uh, Nobody why do you ask?" I failed miserably at trying to act innocent.

"Oh come on, I know that you were staring at someone. Now who is it?" I figured since she was my best friend and she would figure it out eventually so I gave in and told her.

"Okay fine, you see that guy over there with the dark hair and black T-shirt," I pointed over to him "He's sitting next all to the Jocks" Nudges mouth dropped.

"See I told you he's hot" I applauded myself for finding him.

"N-n-no that's not what I mean. Uh, Max that's my brother" She sounded completely and utterly shocked. But there was no way she was as shocked as me

"Oh, uh, Nudge I-I-I mean th-that uh he just looks so different from when I saw him last I didn't recog-" Nudge cut me off

"OMIGOD you guys would be so cute together I mean sure he's really tall but that's how me and Darius are but there is one problem he has an anger management problem. He can be a real jerk sometimes. But other than that its perfect, do you want me to set you guys up together? I can if you want it wont be a problem. Max…Max . Are you okay? What are you staring at? Dude!" She shook my shoulder.

"Uh Nudge I guess its fine. You don't have to ask I'll figure it out, okay?"

" Sure just get to know him." She was trying to convince me.

"Will do and thanks Nudge."

"No problem anytime" She said reassuringly. At this time lunch was ending and we had to go back to class. Of course this was the class I had with him. But to make things worse the teacher made me and him sit next to each other.

I held my breath as I sat down next to him. "Hey um its Max right"He asked me as I pushed my books to the side. "Um, hey" was all I managed to say. He smirked then said "my name's Fang. I'm Nudges brother."

"That's great to know" I blurted out not realizing that I had said it with an attitude until after I said it. Oh god I hope he didn't take it that way. Way to make a great first impression Max. Was my argument inside my head. The teacher began talking beginning her lesson. God how I hate Ms. Welch.

The class went by terribly slow so I decided to zone out and look around. I had my elbow on the table and my chin resting on my palm. I looked at every face in the class room and all of them were bored out of their minds. Until I got to Fang. Who was smiling at me. Yeah I said it right smiling. But all that ended when the bell rang and the class ended. The rest of the day flew by and finally we could go home.

The bus ride home was one of the best I had ever had. One of the guys started a would you rather game but they turned it into would you tap. Of course most of the guys would rather tap me but everyone was just playing it in the name of fun. Iggy played too but he also got chose the most. Of course Angel and Gazzy were nowhere near close to this conversation. Good thing that neither me or Iggy really cared what anyone said. But soon enough we got off the bus and were on our way into our house when a few kids that we didn't even know shouted through the windows "Holy shit you have a big house" Gazzy just smiled and said "thanks" like a nice person would.

When we got inside we kicked off our shoes and went our own ways. I went into my room and changed into sweats and a top from Pink. Which BTW is my fav. Store EVER. Then went on my laptop and saw that Nudge was on IM I typed…

Hey Gurl wats uppppp;)-Pinklova4eva

_Heyyyyyyy y didn't u tell me?-youknowu3me_

_Tell u what?-Pinklova4eva_

_About the party 2moro at ur house duhhhh-youknowu3me_

_Wait what party? Who told u-Pinklova4eva_

_Uhhh the 1 that evry1 is invited 2. how did u not no? and Darius told me that Iggy told him to tell every1-youknowu3me_

_Iggy that Bastard, hold on let me go kill him brb-pinklova4eva_

_kk-youknowu3me_

Why would he do that without letting me in on it? I mean I would have agreed. Its not like we never have parties. In fact we have them like 2 times a week. I don't know how but somehow we have a REALLY big house. I mean its not like our parents were that rich they had normal jobs. Dad was an entrepreneur. And Mom was a vet. But somehow we had the biggest house within 15 miles. Ours had 8 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Not to mention that our basement was the coolest game room out of anyone In our entire school.. So it shouldn't surprise you that we throw a at least 2 parties at a week, but no one in our family seemed to mind because it got them really popular. But still I think that Iggy should tell me. I wonder If Angel and Gaz knew about this. I eventually got to Ig's room.

Iggy's POV

I cant wait until someone tells Max 'Cause it sure as hell isn't going to be me. I planned a party at our house for tomorrow and invited every single person from our school. Mainly for one reason only. To get Max a date. She has NEVER went on a date and I just wanted to help her out like a nice brother would.

I mean I'm a full year younger than her and I've been going on dates since I was 13. Its not like no one likes her. I mean when I'm in the locker room after a game I hear things. Things ranging from "Hey did you see that sexy cheerleader on the sides uh what's her name? Oh yeah Max!" to "Hey Ig you know your sister you wouldn't mind if I you know took her back to my place tonight and we can well you get the picture.". Basically every guy in the school has asked her out and she never gives them an answer. All I want to do is help.

Suddenly Max walked in with a questioning glance toward me. I responded by saying "Hey Max what up?"

"Uh Ig did you plan a party here without asking me?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? Must've just slipped my mind"

"Come on why didn't you tell me?" I demanded an answer.

"Its just a party and I'm kinda hungry what should we have for dinner?" I asked trying to change the subject. If she really knew what my motive was she would never show her face at that party.

"Ugh fine I'll let you change the subject now but we will talk about this later" Max then left the room and figured that we would just order in pizza with some of moms money she left us for food and emergencies only.

Max's POV

I went back to my room after ordering 5 double Bacon Six cheese pizza's and started talking with Nudge again.

Back-pinklova4eva

_I c so ummmmmm do u really have a crush on Fang?-youknowu3me_

_Well erm uhhh I guess but I don't really no him all I no is that he is really really hot!-pinklova4eva_

_You guys should totally date-youknowu3me_

_Maybe-pinklova4eva_

_Hey I gtg ttyl bye biotch lol-youknowu3me_

_C ya-pinklova4eva_

Chapter 3

**Nudge's POV**

OMIGOD Fang shut up. I looked at the clock on my dresser. Ugh 3:07. I grabbed my phone and texted Max

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me ur up(youknowu3me)

_Ya what do you want(pinklova4eva)_

_Ugh Fang likes to sleep with his door open as do I and he wont stop saying your name and I can hear everything!(youknowu3me)_

Max POV

I read that text and randomly dozed off into sleep.

HEY YOU WAKE UP. YOU CANT BE SLEEPIN STLL. I STILL SEE YOU YOUR IN YOUR BED. GE-WHACK

Wait, there is no way that Fang keeps on repeating my name in his sleep is there? Oh well no time to worry on that, I've got a party to plan after all.

Music-check

Food-check

Boys-check

Looks like my work here is done. Now to go get everyone up.

Since everyone seemed to do wake up fairly easily I treated them to a breakfast of chocolate brownies from the night before. Angel got practically high but by that time it was time for school.

On the bus I got bombarded with questions about the party like. "Oh My God is that new kid Jason Coming?" and "Should I bring the 'good stuff'" And even "Hey um is your brother willing to well you now I guess never mind". After that awkward silence the bus driver pulled into our school parking lot and we all flooded out.

I went to my locker to find my entire cheerleading squad waiting for me. "Uh, Hey did you need something" My friend Jessie stepped forward.

"Well we were just wondering if you were going to make a move on uh, Fang?" Oh god did everyone know about this now.

"What would make you guys say that ?" I asked then looked around to find that Nudge wasn't there. Of course not…

"Well there's just this rumor going around that you like him"

"I guess I will tell you guys when I figure it out for myself." I stated jokingly and then sighed. "Guys I better get to class. See you at practice tonight" I smiled and went off to first period.

Math went as usual and then I went to the dreaded second period. God how I hate social Studies. Nobody really needs to know about history, right?

It was during lunch that things got kinda weird. We all know that teachers hate Rap music and that students do anything possible to annoy teachers. So I was sitting down with my group with consisted of the cheerleading squad, and the football players which included Fang. Yes I know it was a surprise to me too but yes Fang is on the football team. And I hear he's the captain too. Well anyway the entire football team silenced simultaneously, causing us to do the same. Suddenly Fang and another Football player Mitchell pulled out a backpack from nowhere. Set it on the table then pulled out a speaker and an iPod.

Then without hesitation they plugged in the iPod and it started playing Lil' Wayne's 6 foot 7 foot started playing. Since no teachers were really listening they turned it up so loud it was echoing off the walls. Everyone's head snapped toward our table and every single football player got onto the table and started rapping and dancing to the song. I didn't feel like being left out so I jumped up there as well. Soon to be followed by the entire cheerleading team.

This lasted a good 5 minutes before the principle came in and ordered us to get down. It was good while it lasted but at least all we got was detention. So in two days I have a 2-hour -WHOOP. At least nobody cares what you do in there and I get to be with my friends. Lunch was over and I had to get on with my day. Next period was science and we were told that we would be put into pairs the next day, then she gave us the rest of the class to 'study'.

Fang's POV

Damn. Why did Max have to be so sexy. You have no idea how hard it is to just not stare at her, every opportunity you get. I hope tomorrow me and her get paired together just so that I c-I was cut off by Mike. A stupid basketball player.

"Hey did you get everything for the party figured out. I'm sure its gunna be really fun!" wow such a loser is that the best pick up line he can think of. But hey let him do what he wants.

"Uh, yeah actually thanks for asking" Max said a little timid.

"Look I saw what you did at lunch and thought it was really creative and brave and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go hangout at my place sometime." Okay 1)It was me and Mitchell who thought of that and 2) hang out with him psshhh please anyone could do better than him.

"You see I really think that sounds good but let me ge-" Max started only to get cut off by Mike's lips attacking hers. Max froze and Mike stopped.

"So umm is that a yes?" he asked. God he's such a dumbass. Why cant he just take a hint and reli-

"Sure" Max said sounding pleased with herself


	3. God Today Sucks!

Chapter 3: God today Sucks!

**Nudge's POV**

OMIGOD Fang shut up. I looked at the clock on my dresser. Ugh 3:07. I grabbed my phone and decided I would text Max

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me Ur up (youknowu3me)

_Ya what do you want (pinklova4eva)_

_Ugh Fang likes to sleep with his door open as do I and he wont stop saying your name and I can hear everything!(Youknowu3me)_

Max POV

I read that text and randomly dozed off into sleep.

HEY YOU WAKE UP. YOU CANT BE SLEEPIN STLL. I STILL SEE YOU YOUR IN YOUR BED. GE-WHACK

Wait, there is no way that Fang keeps on repeating my name in his sleep is there? I mean all we did was say like thre-

"MAX, Gazzy wont leave me alone!" Angel screamed down the hallway.

"Gazzy, Angel get in here now!" They did so and I continued.

"Now Gazzy what are you doing?" I asked with a serious face.

"All I wanted to do is to let Angel get out of the bathroom so I could take a shower. But nooooooo she just had to fix her hair right then in there" Gazzy explained.

"Angel why didn't you just go to one of the other 5 bathrooms we have?"

"Oh, I guess I never really thought of that."

"Good, now why don't you two go find something to eat."

"Fine." They said in unison.

Just so I wont bore with the rest of the day I'm going to summarize it. We got to school Iggy got a new girlfriend. Which is like his 20th in the past month. Gazzy had a fight with his teacher and has an hour detention tomorrow. Hey at least he gets to be with us. Angel being the little perfect person ever had a normal day and I figured out all the kinks of the party, which was starting at 6 and knowing our friends who know when It's going to end.

Now I was at cheerleading practice and we were just doing our normal stretches. Thank god coach didn't make us do suicides today or I would be too sore to dance tonight. As we were finishing the 10 laps we had to run all the guys from the football team walked in. As usual the 40 some odd boys walked in and sat on the bleachers. It doesn't really bother us because we do the same at their practices.

Today we started off with the flyers. As I stated earlier I'm really skinny so I'm of course one of our 5 flyers. I think our cheer is so original, but oh well no one at our games really care what we say just what we look like.

"Hey Lions!" We screamed.

"Yeah!" The guys cheered back.

"Stand up and cheer lets know you're here! Lions, Lions-" Everyone always cut us off here but who cares.

"Go, Go, Go!" That was the end of the first of six cheers. The rest of the practice flew by and we all left at around 5:15. So I still had some time to set some stuff up at the party.

Since I felt like running home today it took a little longer to get home than normal. So when I arrived it was 5:35.

"Gaz, Ange, Ig get over here and help me get out all this crap." I ordered loud enough for everyone to hear and they all came down. Ig got down all the party bowls we had stashed from all our cabinets. Angel and Gazzy were getting out the 50 2-liter bottles of a mixture of…

Mtn. Dew

Pepsi

Coke

Monster

Red bull

Sprite

Many more.

While I was getting out the assortment of Cheetos, Frito's, Doritos's, Lays original, Lays wavy, Pretzel's, Combos, Pop-tarts, and just about every other snack you can think of. You should have seen the checkout ladies face when 4 teens with 300$ worth of pop and chips. One word. Priceless.

A few minutes later all the "nerds" from our school showed up. Of course they don't know the rule always show up to a party a half hour late. But eventually all our friends showed up.

Since this was our party people surrounded Gaz, Angel, Ig, and Me. But we planned for this Angel and me would stay on the main floor and Iggy and Gazzy would go to the basement to keep the floors from caving in.

Iggy's POV

I wonder if anybody has asked Max to dance yet. They probably have considering there are 50 guys surrounding her. Right now me and my girl Justine are dancing. I have to applaud Angel for making this playlist. She's only 13 but is on top of her game. Right now her and some guy are dancing together. Probably her boyfriend, lord knows everyone of us gets enough of them. Even The Gasman has had his amount of ladies. Although I haven't seen him in awhile. There most likely in his room doing who knows what. That's my man!

The songs changed and Justine wrapped her arms around my neck. Then looked up at my eyes and smiled. I smiled back then bent down and gently brushed her lips with mine. We continued to stare into each other's eyes until she leaned in to get more. Our lips moved in sync with each other until I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip as if to ask for entrance. She allowed and opened her mouth a bit wider and I licked all of her teeth before our tongues were wresting together. This moment was perfect and I could even hear my teammates in the background shouting "Whooo go Ig. Get some!"

Eventually we parted and I grabbed her hand and lead her into my bedroom. I heard Justine giggle as she saw my walls that were lined with posters of my favorite bands.

I then walked over to the wall with her back facing it and me facing her. We then resumed making out. I picked her up and she responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. I carried her to my bed and sat her down with me following shortly behind. Our kisses became hungrier but we suddenly stopped once we heard a knock on the door.

Max POV

Okay I owe Iggy one for this. This party is the best we've had in a while. That kid Mike that asked me out yesterday was there. Its not like I really wanted to go out with him it was more to make Fang jealous but since Fang was here too I decided to really make him jealous. I went up to Fang and asked

"Hey Mike Wanna go dance?" This was perfect timing because I knew a slow song was coming up next. Fangs face was pretty funny. I guess he thought I actually liked this guy. Hey I must be a better actress than I thought.

"Heck yeah!" Mike said enthusiastically. Oh god what did I get myself into? Who still says heck? I'd rather have someone who says fuck yeah than someone who says heck. But as long as Fang believed it I was going to go with it. As we moved to the middle of the dance floor I saw a saddening expression take over a few guys faces. I was hoping Fang's face would do that too but as I passed him he was Mr. Cool, calm, and collected. Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought. Then my anger took over and before me and Mike started dancing my lips were locked onto his. If that didn't do it then I don't know what would.

I pulled away to look and see if his face had changed. To any normal person he would look the same but not me. I could tell for that split-second that our eyes met that he was hurting. YES! I finally got to him after a few minutes of dancing Mike said that we should go out to his car. I agreed only because there was a large clear window that anybody could see out of in the direction of his car and because I knew that nothing and I mean nothing was going to happen.

We walked out in the pitch black to his car. While we were walking the wind was blowing in my face causing me to have to squint my eyes. We had been walking for what seemed like forever when we finally got to his car. The wind slowed down a little and I was able to fully open my eyes. I looked around and realized I was at least a mile and a half away from my house and only next to a few cars. This caught me off guard.

"So this is my car" he said sheepishly as he pointed to a very poor excuse for a car. I think it was a jeep but it was so beat up it couldn't be indentified. I was clearly out of my comfort zone.

"Uh, thanks for taking me here but I'm just gunna go back to the party I think I hear my friends calling me." I lied hoping he would believe me and just let me leave this extremely awkward situation.

"No don't leave I mean you just got here" He pleaded with me but I wasn't having any of it. I refused and he grabbed my arm. I tried to shake him off but he tightened his grip. I may be strong but there was no way that I could outfight him.

"Mike get off of me. Just accept the fact that I don't like you. Okay!" this really seemed to tick him off and he grabbed my other arm and pinned them both behind my back.

"Help…HELP." Since we were so far away no one could hear me it just didn't seem possible. I started to panic and tried to fight him off it wasn't working so I continued to shout out. Mike put his hand over my mouth trying to keep me quiet. My once loud shrieks of fear turned into muffled words of terror. Since I figured screaming into his hand was getting me nowhere I quieted and He punched me in the shoulder.

My eyes widened and a lone tear rolled down my right cheek. He turned me around and then punched me in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of me, and that, was when I started balling. It's not very easy to catch your breath when you can't use your mouth to do so. In the complete silence I could have sworn someone say 'OMIGOD dude get your gun now hurry up' but I was pretty sure I was hearing things. I felt something skim my arm and then mike shouted "Ouch! What the hell was that?" he asked as he let one of my arms go to check his chest for where he got hit.

I used this opportunity to get my ass out of there. I was running for about 20 seconds weaving through all the parked cars. When I heard that someone was chasing after me. Following my instincts I ran faster and nearly ran into a few cars.

"Max, slow down its okay its me Nudge." Thank God.

"You scared the shit out of me Nudge." I said as I slowed down.

"Hey, uh Max I saw what happened back there. Are you okay?" Nudge asked clearly concerned.

"Oh, yeah that um, yeah I'm fine. It just caught me really off guard. And to think I didn't even like that douche in the first place I-…" I cut myself off because I didn't really want her to know why I was with him.

"Hey did you know Fang and Iggy were with me. They uh were the ones who stopped Mike. Fang shot him with a paintball gun."

Iggy's POV

I ignored the knock and continued where we had left off. Until the knock repeated.

"Huh?" I shouted

"Iggy its Angel, nobody can find Max she's been gone for like 15 minutes. Have you seen her?" Angel asked with obvious worry in her voice. I got up, opened the door and confronted her.

"Angel have you checked everywhere I'm kind of busy in here if you cant tell, have you checked the basement, her room, guest room, main floor?" I asked her. Now she was starting to worry me.

"Yeah I've checked everywhere and so has Gaz. I don't know where else she would be."

"Okay I'll be out in a second k Ange?"

"Fine but hurry" I had to shoo away Justine and I raced down the stairs.

Fangs POV

I haven't seen Max In awhile. Where is she. Ugh I hope she's not in her room with Mike. Ew my stomach started turning when I said his name. I walked over to Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, have you seen Max lately?" I tried to act nonchalant but even I could tell that I wasn't very convincing.

"No, does somebody have a little crush on Maxie." She taunted me.

"Nudge, just tell me if you've seen her!"

"Fine, no but Angel came up to me and asked me the same thing, if anybody were to know something it would be her." After that comment she went back to talking with her friends. Great now to go find her. I barely even remembered what she looked like. The last time I saw her was when Nudge and Max were hanging out and apparently Angel just had to come. Although that was like 2 years ago.

Eventually I found her.

"Um hey Angel uh, it's Fang. Nudge's brother, do you remember me? Anyway do you know where Max is?" I asked hoping that she would have an answer.

"Ugh you cant find her either. I've looked everywhere! I should go get Iggy maybe he would know. Doubt it though." She went up the stairs and I waited down here in case she showed up.

Max's POV

"They did? How did you guys find me?" I asked really curious now.

"Well no one could find you, so we went out to find you and we were just about to turn around when we heard you scream. I screamed to Fang and Iggy to go my car and get the paintball gun I was gunna use tomorrow and then we saw Mike punch you and you started crying. So Fang shot him and damn those things can hurt." Nudge exclaimed.

"Well then where are they now?"

"When I started chasing after you they were taking turns beating the living shit out of him. But he deserves it, enough about them. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just do me a favor, don't go around telling everyone about this. I don't want to be the little helpless victim. We better go get Fang and Ig before they kill him" I managed to put a smile on my face before walking with Nudge to go get them.

We managed to get to them before they killed him but Mike was unconscious. Thank the lord. Both Iggy and Fang surrounded me as if they were my moms and asked me if everything was all right and if I had to go to the hospital. I told them I was okay and we walked back to the house. By this time it was almost 1 am and there were only a few people left at our house. Everyone was gone by 1:30 except Nudge and Fang. Angel, Gazzy were in their bedrooms by now and we were all sitting in the living room before Nudge finally spoke.

"So um, hey Ig you want to go downstairs. I challenge you to a game of Mario Kart." And Nudge actually winked! Gosh I knew she would do this to me. She had made it her mission to get me a boyfriend and I guess Iggy was in on it too. Those little jerks, I will have to get them back for that. Nudge and Iggy raced downstairs only to leave me and Fang alone together. This should get pretty interesting.

**Hey guys I haven't gotten any reviews yet but just to let you know there will be Fax next chapter! I know you love me. Well any whom just review. They can say anything from "God you are the bestest writer I had ever seen." Or "God you S.U.C.K." but either will work just review oh and If you haven't noticed this is a pretty longish chappie but there will be may more to come. 3 ya**

** -MaxandFang4eva **


	4. Romance and Shiz

Chapter: 4Max's POV

Okay, this is a pretty awkward silence. Fang and me have been sitting here for about a minute. Which probably doesn't seem like that long to you but when you are in such an intense silence it becomes overwhelming. I couldn't take it any more, Ugh why did they just leave me here wi-

"So um, you're sure you're alright?" He questioned me keeping a straight face. I had just noticed that there was a stabbing pain on my neck that I hadn't noticed sooner due to the adrenaline running through my veins. I put my hand to my neck and started rubbing it over where it hurt. Obviously Fang had noticed because he walked over and sat down next to me before I could respond. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just my neck randomly started hurting. Its nothing." I knew and most likely so did he that it wasn't nothing. But since I wasn't already on the floor balling my eyes out. I was pretty sure I could last a few more minutes until he left.

"Here Max, move your hand so I can see." I did so and his face turned from curious to miserable in a split-second.

"No way! Oh. My. God. How could I do that? Ugh Max I'm so sorry!" He pleaded with me; the thing was I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"What? What did you do?" Fang didn't respond to me quickly enough "Fang talk to me!" By this time I was practically shouting.

"Uh, Max I- it looks like I kind of accidentally shot you in the shoulder while trying to get Mike off you. I am so sorry!" He added sympathetically.

"Oh, uh Fang its fine I mean, here just let me go to the bathroom to look at it." I stated before getting up. I arrived in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It didn't look too bad. I mea there was a big red blotch that looked pretty disgusting. And we can't forget about the humongous blue paint splatter but I have been hit worse. _Take it like a man,_ I told myself. I heard a faint knock on the bathroom door and then opened it. Of course no other than Fang was there.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his face still looking guilty.

"Fang I'm fine, don't worry about me. I know how to deal with these things myself." I walked past him hoping that I didn't seem too mean. After all today was one of the worst days of my life.

"Hey Max?" He shouted after me questioningly. I turned around to face him without saying a word. "I can wrap up your neck so it wont get infected. I've had to do it to myself and Nudge a lot." I nodded my head in agreement. "Thanks". We headed to my bathroom upstairs where all the first aid kit stuff was. We walked through my room in order to get there and I became a little self- conscious of my posters on the walls of Lil' Wayne and Eminem, but can you blame me? Finally we reached the bathroom. I got out the kit filled with band-aids and gauze.

Fang reached for the first aide cream and squeezed some out on to a large bandage. He gently taped it onto my neck, but it didn't matter how gentle he was it still hurt like hell. I winced in pain and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Max." He breathed as he patted down the enlarged band-aid to ensure it stayed in place. "No problem" I muttered through my clenched teeth.

Fang had just finished putting the band-aid when things got a little weird. My head started exploding with pain and I almost dropped to the floor, but didn't. The fireworks in my brain were overwhelming but suddenly everything went blank. The next thing I knew I was on my bed with Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and of course Fang all crowded around me. Them staring at me expectantly like I was some seal at a zoo about to balance a beach ball on my head.

"Uh, whas' gon' on geeys?" I asked puzzled. Nudge responded first.

"Well apparently you passed out in the bathroom then Fang picked you up and shouted for all of us to come help you. Then we all raced up here and we decided to lay you where you would be most comfortable…in your bed. Then Fang said that he had just finished putting on some band-aid that you put your hands on your head, started to scream, and then passed out." Nudge being the motor mouth she is said in one breath. "Oh yeah and if you were wondering how long you were out, its been about 16 hours." Said Angel so sweetly. Wait 16 HOURS. Holy shit.

"We looked online and everything kept telling us to give you something called Actacode. It's some weird foreign medicine that makes you really tired and once you wake up you'll feel fine but a little while after, you start to feel like crap. So don't be surprised." Gazzy stated in a normal tone. Then Gaz and Angel left to leave me with only Nudge and Fang. Nudge stated "Oh and if our mom asks, Fang is spending the night with Ig and me and you are having a sleepover."

"Oh-tay" I said sheepishly. A few minutes passed and I still felt fine. But I began to prepare for what Gazzy had warned me about. And eventually my fate happened.

I ended up in a fetus position on my bed. Dry heaving every couple minutes. My brain was exploding with pain. If I were to fall asleep I would wake up constantly with cold sweats. It felt like it would never end.

Angel was downstairs playing Just Dance 2 with Gazzy when we heard a big thud. Since I left Nudge in charge while I was, well ya, she went downstairs. I tried to fall asleep but it wasn't working. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It had been a couple hours since I took my last pain pill.

"Hey Fang, could you get me my pain killers and a water from the bathroom please?" Fang nodded his head then turned around heading for my bathroom. When was the last time I cleaned that place? Maybe he wont notice. Fang returned shortly after with a bottle and a glass of water. He then handed it to me.

"Thanks" I stated nonchalantly.

"Need anything else?" He asked me. One of my dry heaving attacks occurred. I turned on my side and moments later I turned back to facing Fang.

"Nah I'm fine, you know that you don't have to stay here with me, go hang out with Ig or something." I said figuring that just standing here staring at me has to be pretty boring.

"I'd rather stay here with you than be with Iggy anytime." Now that caught me off guard. Did he just sorta say he liked me? Maybe…I hope.

"Um, thanks Fang. That's pretty nice for somebody to say." Well how cheesy did that sound?

"Max, your amazing and I guess I should just go out and say this. You're a really cool girl and I kind of like you…" He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, uh Fang oh I guess that, I mean-" I cut myself off by looking at the intent glaze of his stare. Those eyes are amazing. The black lining around the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. In the middle of this novel worthy moment our lips met. They moved in sync with each other's until his tongue glazed over my bottom lip hypothetically asking for entrance. I allowed and our kisses became hungrier and hungrier. He made his way on top of me and it was like all of my pains had left. Fangs hands slept slowly up my back and then back down. I had no desire to stop. I temporarily lost track of timing because soon Nudge was standing at the top of the stairs scream/whispering at Iggy to get upstairs and come see this. Before Iggy had reached the top Fang and me parted still only inches away from each other.

"Ugh why did I miss this?" Iggy asked. Gazzy came down and whistled at us still frozen in time. I reluctantly made my way off of Fang and faced the crowd of three staring.

"So…does this mean you've got a date for the dance Friday?" Gazzy questioned. I looked over at Fang who was now slightly grinning.

"Hells Yeah!" I responded sarcastically.


End file.
